Shadow and Light
Meeting Celebro.jpg|Meeting Celebro Sallagegear.jpg|Pick up this Gear Salbricks.jpg|Remove the Bricks Celebro and Black Troll.jpg|Celebro and Black Troll Salcelebrodead.jpg|Run there! Escape on platform.jpg|Escape on platform Saltorches.jpg|Find the Torches Defeating The Black Troll.jpg|Defeating The Black Troll No Time For A Drink.jpg|No Time For A Drink Salinnhiddenpassage.jpg|Find this Hidden Passage Salarrowindicators.jpg|Jump down! First Wave.jpg|First Wave Water Wheel And Rats.jpg|Water Wheel And Rats Saltunneloverthewaterwheel.jpg|The Tunnel Merzul To The Rescue.jpg|Merzul To The Rescue Powrót do Nehrim Wiki Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description This quest begins as soon as you start a new game. "A dozen sealed letters, laid on doorsteps at night in mysterious circumstances, by unknown hands. The letters contained an invitation to a meeting in an abandoned mine in Fold Valley, an isolated southern region of the wide continent of Nehrim. The letters did not state why, or to what purpose. Yet most of the recipients obeyed, and they arrived at the appointed place at the appointed time." (Nehrim's starting monologue) You were one of the chosen, and you heeded the call... You used to live and study at the peaceful and remote Tirin Abbey until you have recieved a "mysterious letter". You have blindly followed the instructions given in the letter, leading you into a mostly abandoned mine on the southren border of the Middlerealm. Walkthrough Character Creation First you carry out your character build. Choose your race (from the three races offered), sex etc. Shadow Song Mine (level 1) Meet Celebro The game sets off with you falling through some floorboards and being left in the dark. Previously, you were unconcious as somebody had clobbered you from behind. First of all, you will notice that you are unable to move. Do as your quest log instructs you'. Open your inventory and click on the torch.' Use TAB and search your inventory for a torch, and click on the torch. It will enable you to finally move. You now get to watch a fight between a man and a troll. After the troll dies, the man will talk to you. His name is Celebro and he too received the same mysterious letter. He suggests that together you should be able to find a way back to the surface. Close by are your first weapons: a sharp dagger (the dagger is held by a severed hand on the floor nearby) and a sharpened pickaxe.The first part of the game's story is rather linear (do not worry: a few quests on, and most of the world opens up), but do take your time to explore the mine levels: Some moderately useful items are hidden in the mine. Even though you won't need many of them during your stay in the mine itself, you may find a good use for them later. Take all that you find with you. Go through the mine; Celebro will follow. You will meet more trolls on the way. Activate the Machinery Go up and you will notice some boulders falling in the distance. Walk on the wooden planks and find a small passage to a cavernous tunnel. You will than find a cog (Large Gear) on the floor just after encountering the next two Cave Trolls . Fit it into a gadgetry (Axle) that is close by in order to enable the elevator. As soon as this has been done, join up with Celebro, who is standing on the elevator, and wait for it take you upwards. Once you are up, walk down and turn left (S). You should discover a small cavernous tunnel and a wooden Door to Shadow Song Mine (another level). Shadow Song Mine (level 2) Remove the Bricks Carry on through the mine. (Should Celebro fall into a killbox and die, you will have to fight the remaining trolls on your own, but otherwise you won't have any trouble.) Here you will enter a room with a dead corpse. Examine the room carefully, and you should find some of your first crafting tools. Explore the nearby tunnel and some falling boulders will block you and Celebro's way back. Following the main corridors you will notice that your passage is blocked by a huge heap of bricks. Use and hold 'z' to grab the bricks and move them out of the way to open the passage. Destroy the Rotten Boards After having successfully removed the bricks, the tunnels forks into two directions: N- not the main road, will lead you to some loot guarded by a Cave Troll) W- main road. Take this tunnel to proceed in the main quest. On your way you will notice a Lever, but do not concern yourself with it much, as it is broken and activating it will not work. However, you should discern some Rotten Boards that block your way. DO NOT USE WEAPONS to destroy it. Simply use 'spacebar' (or whatever you have as 'action', like opening a door) and the boards should start falling apart. Now you are attacked by another Cave Troll. Having dealt with him, a narrow tunnel will lead you to Wooden Door to Shadow Song Mine. Shadow Song Mine (level 3) Avoid the Black Troll You will go through a door where Celebro decides to go ahead and investigate. He gets attacked and killed by a stronger Black Troll. You need to run now. Go left (a wooden area to the left of the mine) and find a Lever (pop ups tell you what to do at these early stages); this closes a gate and causes an avalanche which supposedly kills the Black Troll. (This is optional; you could as well keep running!). Escape on a Platform Climb up the stairs and follow the main corridors. Walk down the stairs and the passages, you will notice that some passages are blocked by lowered gates, however, you should find some stairs up that will lead you to an open area. You come to a docking area, and the Black Troll is still chasing you. Here you need pull a Lever '''in order to cross the gorge. The lever is placed in plain sight at the docks. After pulling the lever you will be automatically placed on a '''platform. Surprise! The Black Troll turned out to be stronger than you thought. While you ride across the gorge, he walks on the ropes above you. When you arrive he is waiting for you already. Jump off the platform and go left (N). A door to Shadow Song Mine can be opened on the right side. Shadow Song Mine (level 4) Find the Torches The Black Troll will be still chasing you. Carry on (northwards) and enter a room with a metal gate. As soon as you enter the room, close this gate and, for the time being, you are safe from the Troll. When you try to open the Door again, you will get a message infroming you that the Black Troll is waiting for you there, and now you should look around for an appropriate weapon to deal with the Troll. Examine the room. You should find the following: *The gate at the other end needs a key ( the key to this Gate is eaten by the Troll, you need to eliminate the troll first), *The''' note''' on the table tells you what to do next: you need to come up with four torches as the Troll is extremely sensitive to fire. *Two levers '''(S wall). Pulling the lever on the wall (one is broken) causes some logs to knock a '''cabinet off the wall. You can now go and search for the torches. (Use your "grab" key - usually, it's the Z key, but you may have remapped it - in order to clear away the logs, in case they cover some of the torches.) Or load the game and pull the lever again so you can collect all the torces. In total, you should collect four torches. Once you have done this, your quest log will update with information that now you are probably ready to kill the Black Troll and retrieve the key to the Gate. Burn the Troll Alive Once you have the four torches, you can leave the room and proceed into the Troll's lair (leave the room the via same Door you came in). When leaving the room go straight on (eastwards) through a lot Macrolepiota mushrooms. Climb up the stairs and follow the trail of blood. You are in the Troll's lair. Take a look at the room before approaching the Black Troll. Four torch holders surround this room. Fit the torches into these. (If you cannot sneak well enough to stay undetected by the Troll, you should try running. He is not that fast.) Simply use the 'use' (spacebar) control to place the torches in the Logs '''(torch holders). They will fit automatically. With each torch placed in the holder, the Troll will receive significant damage. In total, you should find '''four torch holders. Finally, The Black Troll dies and you can recover the Eaten Key for the locked gate. (You should also recieve your first level up now. Open the diary in your inventory - in the "Misc Items" tab - in order to level up.) Find a Hidden Passage Now carry on through the mine. Come back to the room where you found the torches and open the Door '''(the one which Needs a Key). Follow the main tunnel and soon you can notice a '''lever to the left. Use it and a passage in front of you will open. You pass through an area with an abandoned inn and some more Cave Trolls. The inn is a dead end (although not without loot). Now you have to find the correct way. Stand facing the tavern (your face to the door) and turn left (W), that is where you should search for the passage. Go there using the main path and you can see a huge barrel blocking your way. Do not go over the Barrel. Look up and on to the right you should discern some stairs up. Climb up these steps and you should be assaulted with another Cave Troll. Jump into the Hole On your way through the main tunnels you will encounter more Cave Trolls. Be sure not to fall off the wooden bridge or else you will die instantly. Once you are close to a Corpse, do notice that there are some wooden arrows that indicate that you should fall into the pit. The other way leads to a dead end, so you are left with no choice but to fall into the pit. Shadow Song Mine (level 5) Young Troll's Nest As soon as you squeeze yourself into the hole and start falling down, you are in a new area, which contains a few undead (Rotten Creature) (including a burning man which comes alive if you come too go too him) and the first of 100 Magic Symbols. The Magic Symbol is placed in plain sight. As soon as you leave the narrow tunnels, you should be faced with a huge open area. To the left some scrolls can be found. However, you should take the road straight on (and do be hasty when walking over the boards, otherwise they will fall apart and you will die instantly). You are in an area with some Young Cave Trolls, and a path which leads to a bridge. Fight off the Waves (When in the Young Troll's nest, find an area full of light and continue your way towards it). It will lead you to a bridge and, consequently, to waves of trolls. Go over the bridge and here you need to fight off two waves of Young Cave Trolls. Some Health Potions that you collected till now will really come in handy. When you have finally defeated the Trolls, walk up and another Cave Troll will attack you. Deal with it and open the Wooden Door to Shadow Song Mine. Shadow Song Mine (level 6) Find a Tunnel Next there is an area with a waterwheel and rats. As you enter the waterwheel area, your quest log updates with informaton that tree roots are penetrating through the roof of the tunnel, which indicates that you must be below the surface and the exit is near. Follow the main tunnel and some rats will attack you, namely Pit Rats and Young Pit Rats. And of course some Corpses to loot. To find a passage further, walk the main road close to the walls (no need to jump into the water) and follow the main path until you find some light which leads you to another tunnel. Carry on the main tunnel, go past a room with a well, and encounter some more Cave Trolls. Merzul to the Rescue You are almost out. The final area. You will be saved from a horde of Trolls by a mysterious mage, Merzul. Merzul tells you that the letters were intended to bring recruits to the mine. Those who his religious Order sensed to possess instinctive magic potential,"one of the gifted, who can touch the fabric of arcane worlds". He did not know that the mine had been taken over by Trolls. You are the only survivor of those who had turned up. His request to you to join his Order cannot be refused, as he would kill you if you did try to refuse. Merzul mentions :- Chancellor Barateon / the outlaw status of mages and that there is war in Nehrim. The war at the moment is only being fought far away in the Northrealm. He hands you some false documents that say you have been drafted to the army, these need to be taken to the Tirin Abbey before carrying on to the Arcane Sanctum. You can now leave the mine. Be wary not to choose the way through the flames, they appear to be quite deadly. Keep to the left wall and walk over a small bridge there. This quest is not completed until you hand over the false documents at the Abbey, but before that .......... Maps 'Tips' *The mine can be quite dark on some installations. If your torch runs out and its difficult to see, put up your gamma settings (hit esc, video, alter gamma). Also, you can use Light Spark spell to lighten some areas for you. *Pick up and search every box and container on your way through the mine. Every piece of gold comes in handy at the start of the game. You will find scrolls and potions as you go, they will come in handy aswell. *Until you get out of the mine, the game is linear. Follow the route. Do not be tempted to jump over or down (except the one hole), you will die. *Notice that you do have a spell in your Spell List. Light Spark will defiinitely come in handy. *It is advisable to avoid confrontation with the Black Troll; he is extremely powerful. *To run faster (when avoiding the Black Troll) sheathe your weapons. Notes *Be sure that you follow every step of the quest as you are supposed to (Check this walkthrough if you are not sure how the quest should look like). Ohterwise, the quest might get broken and and you will end up stuck in the mine unable to kill the Black Troll and get the Eaten Key. *If, somehow, Celebro does die before encountering the Black Troll, you should still be able to finish the quest. Following Quest Journey to the Abbey Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests